Advent Calendar
by The Pendragon's Realm
Summary: From the I Am Draco universe, a new vingette every day of December up to Christmas Eve. Some are funny, some are touching, some are thoughtprovoking. All are Malfoy-centered and festive-themed. Chapters stand alone, varying in time before and after FtS
1. Door 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Door #1**

The first of December. It had come so soon. The house stood in the cold empty grounds as the first few flakes of snow began to fall. All the windows were dark; light shone in just one, high up on the west side. A figure sat in the window, staring out into the world but seeing none of it. White-blonde head resting on thin pale arms which hugged round a slender body covered in elegant robes of black, embroidered with delicate silver thread. Grey eyes like storm clouds filled with crystal tears that meandered down the soft white cheeks. No heed was paid to them and they were allowed to drip down onto the wooden windowsill. Tears of sorrow. Tears for a loss that seemed too great to be borne.

Christmas would come late to Malfoy Manor this year. If it came at all.


	2. Door 2

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**

**Door #2**

The house was filled with light. Dancing, shimmering light. From sconces and fireplaces, chandeliers and candelabras it sparkled, glistening on skin, on jewels and on clothing. It seemed to be a living thing, dancing for sheer joy of life and happiness and I couldn't help but smile to see it. Crouching down by the floor and peering between the wooden banisters, my senses were dazzled by the contents of the room below. There was music and laughter, chattering voices and seductive looks all mixed together in a heady spell that was enough to enchant even the most severe of wizards. The scent of spiced wine and food mingled with the pine branches that decorated the room and the eleborate tree that drew gasps of admiration from all who saw it. Craning my neck, I managed to catch a glimpse of Mother clothed in cool shimmering grey silk with diamonds sparkling at neck, ears and wrists. Her smile flashed like a beacon drawing me in and making me wish I was old enough to join in the delights I witnessed. With a frown I scanned the room for Father, only to find him holding court near the fireplace. Women hung on his every word and he favoured them with a kind word or smile. Men admiring his charm and ease with a reluctance though finding it hard to move away. I sighed, feeling saddened for a moment despite myself. I wanted that so much for myself, I couldn't wait to attain it. Although there was no possible way he could have heard the soft sigh above the sound in the room, Father's eyes raised and sought out my own. I shrank back into the shadows knowing full well I shouldn't be there. A gentle smile curved his lips and I realised that to attempt to hide from him was futile. He would always know where I was for after all, I was his son. His Heir. His Draco.


	3. Door 3

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**

**Door #3**

Christmas had hit Hogsmeade hard. Everywhere I looked there were flashing lights in gaudy colours; most prominent was red and green that clashed merrily though no one cared. People stood around in groups chattering loudly to make themselves heard above the seasonal music, not minding the cold that turned their cheeks pink and made their eyes water. Burdened with many brightly wrapped packages, adults hurried along whilst children peered in delighfully decorated shop windows, eyes drinking in the latest marvels and wishing it would be theirs. It was a joyful scene.

I mentally compared it to where I would spend my Christmas holiday: a large cold house with three people to rattle around in it. Decorations would be discreet, yet elegant and everything would match perfectly; Mother would have none of this kitschy tack in her house. Celebrations would be muted but no less meaningful. I made a rapid decision and strode purposefully into a nearby shop only to emerge sometime later laden with bags full of every Christmas-themed item imaginable. With a smirk, I pictured my parents' faces when they saw what I'd done to my rooms. I didn't care though, I thought I deserved a little joy in my life for once.


	4. Door 4

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

* * *

**

**Door #4**

"Draco Malfoy, you are impossible to shop for!"  
"Hmm?"  
"Rich, spoilt, can get anything he could ever wish for, what on earth do you buy him for Christmas?!"  
"No one has everything they could ever wish for."  
"Oh come on, if you could have anything you wanted in the whole world, what would you wish for?"  
"I don't wish."  
"Just answer the damn question."  
"I bet you'd probably wish for something like world peace, or an end to hunger, or for an end to all boybands."  
"What's wrong with that? _pause_ Especially the boybands... but you're avoiding the question. What would _you_ wish for?"

_long pause_

_quietly  
_"Time."

_sighs  
_"Draco Malfoy, you are impossible to shop for!"

_smirks  
_"Thank you."


	5. Door 5

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**

**Door #5**

"Do you know what is special about tonight?" Mother asked me, before I went upstairs to bed. I thought about that for a minute or two. It wasn't my birthday as far as I was aware. I was about to shake my head when I remembered the beautifully decorated pine tree in the corner of the room.

"Is it Christmas?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Not quite, Draco, it's the night before St Nicholas Day. Do you know who St Nicholas is?" I frowned and shook my head. "St Nicholas is the patron saint of children," she explained, "He was originally a kindly old man who became known for his love of children. The children would leave their shoes out on the front porch of their houses overnight and St Nicholas would leave gifts in them for the children to find in the morning."

"Does he still leave gifts for children?" I wanted to know, curious as to whether he'd leave anything for me.

"Well now, he only leaves gifts for the good children, not the naughty ones. They get a special surprise from Black Peter."

"Who's he?" I asked eagerly, liking the sound of a special surprise.

Father smiled at me in amusement and took it upon himself to answer. "Black Peter travels round with St Nicholas and he leaves a stick for all the naughty boys and girls."

"A stick? That's not a nice present!"

"The stick is for the parents to beat their children to make sure that they won't be naughty again."

I looked at Father horrified. "I don't want a stick!" I clung to Mother for comfort. "I've been good, haven't I?"

"Lucius, really, you're going to terrify the child."

"You spoil him, Narcissa." He leant back in his chair and studied me carefully. "It's not for us to decide, Draco, it's for St Nicholas and Black Peter. Now, leave your shoes at the fireplace and in the morning, I'm sure you'll find them overflowing with sweets."

Placated, I did as I was told. "Good night, Father. Good night, Mother."

"Good night, Draco." I left the room but as I closed the door behind me, I heard Mother's voice. "Now who's spoiling the child, Lucius?"


	6. Door 6

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Door #6 **

The fire crackled merrily and I sat in front of it, gazing into the flames and simultaneously toasting my face. Even as a child, I would be found in a similar position, especially at this time of year. I would have painstakingly written out my Christmas wishes in my best handwriting and then kneel in front of the fire for just the right moment to send it flying up the chimney. It had to be timed exactly right, otherwise it would just catch fire and my Christmas wishes would never come true.

I sighed and rubbed at my flushed cheeks as I heard voices from the past.

"He's too old for this, Narcissa."

"He's still a child, Lucius - not for much longer, I'll admit - but he is still a child. He'll be yours soon enough, let me have him for as long as I can."

"Fairy tales are not for Malfoys."

I sighed, pushing my hair out of my eyes as I wriggled into a more comfortable position. I was too old now for such childish fantasies but for a moment, I couldn't help but wonder, what would I wish for if I was so inclined? Toys and games were hardly important to me now, it was more a question of survival.

Swallowing hard, I grabbed a scrap of parchment and quill, scribbled a few words and without a second thought threw it into the fire. For a second, I thought I saw it dance on a breeze and escape the flames but I knew I was wrong. Shaking my head in despair at my foolishness, I turned on my heel and left the room.

It wasn't till the next morning, that one of the house-elves told me they'd found something in the grate and wondered if it was important. In my hand, they placed a small piece of paper, charred round the edges but otherwise intact. Printed on it in my neat hand were the words 'My life back.'

Fairy tales are not for Malfoys.


	7. Door 7

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**

* * *

Door #7 **

The snow came out of nowhere. One moment I was walking towards the house, deep in thought; the next snowflakes began to drift down and distracted me. It seemed to take only seconds for my world to be reduced to a swirling mass of white flakes everywhere I looked. I could no longer see the Manor which had been directly in front of me only moments ago and I shivered. I slipped my wand out of my pocket and laid it on my palm ready to command it to 'Point me' when I suddenly realised I wasn't too sure which direction I was meant to go. Did the Manor lie to the North or was it North-East? Panicked, I glanced around me for any indication of where I was when I suddenly thought I saw a flicker of light through the trees. It had to come from the Manor so I edged my way towards it, blinking furiously at the snowflakes threatening to blind me. Never had such a short distance seemed to take so long to cover and never had I been so relieved to see the familiar stone walls as I did then when they suddenly appeared out of the whiteness. I staggered in the doorway and practically collapsed with relief in the entrance hall. When I had regained my breath and my strength, I dragged myself into the parlour to thank whoever it was for the light that had guided me home. To my surprise, the room was empty and the only light came from the glowing candles on the Christmas tree.


	8. Door 8

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Door #8**

For years I had watched the owls arriving at this time of year, bearing wishes of good cheer from friends and relations alike. They were always addressed to my parents and I was usually added on at the end like an afterthought: 'Compliments of the season to Lucius and Narcissa, and Draco'. Once, just once, I wanted an owl bearing seasonal greetings for me and me alone. Once more I read the missive I had just received.

"Draco, with compliments of the season wherever you may be. With fondest regards, your Mother and Father."

Somehow, it wasn't quite how I'd expected it to be.


	9. Door 9

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**

* * *

Door #9 **

"I think I have everything." Pansy pursed her lips and studied the piece of parchment she held.

"I don't understand how you can have finished your Christmas shopping already, Pansy," Blaize said, looking at her with respect.

"It's simple, it just takes a little planning, that's all."

"You're far too organised for you own good, you really are."

I took my usual seat at the Slytherin breakfast table and asked what the topic of conversation was.

"Shopping?" I looked at the people around me in surprise. "You're talking about shopping? Am I at the right table?"

"Christmas shopping, Draco," Pansy corrected me. "It's different." I just gave her a look. "This lot are just horrified because I've done mine already, that's all."

"They're probably all giftwrapped and decorated beautifully too," Blaize sighed.

Pansy wrinkled her nose. "Not quite, I've still got all that to do."

"That shouldn't take long, Pansy, you must have got the hang of the charm by now." I said, pouring myself a glass of juice. "With any luck, they won't all come out bright pink like last year." Sniggers rose up around me and she flushed with embarrassment.

"There's one Hogsmeade weekend left before Christmas," Blaize pointed out, "I really need to get the rest of my gifts then. I suppose you'll be doing the same, Draco?"

I shook my head. "No, I've got all my gifts bought." I was greeted by gasps and waited to catch Pansy's eye before adding the finishing touch. "And giftwrapped in a rather fetching shimmering silver paper."

"How did you manage to do that?" Pansy asked, openmouthed in shock.

"It's called organisation, Pansy, you really should try it sometime."


	10. Door 10

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Door #10 **

It was a huge tree, towering several feet up and almost brushing the ceiling of the parlour. I studied it critically. I loved to decorate it and to make the whole house look special but this year, I wanted to outdo myself. A difficult task but I had an idea in mind.

I heard footsteps clatter down the stairs and into the room. Grey eyes went wide at the sight of the giant pine.

"Can I decorate it, Mother?"

I didn't know what to say. How could he know the joy I got from the simple task of decorating the Manor from top to bottom? The dedication in planning and ensuring it all looked perfect? The one thing I could do and truly do well?

"Draco, it's a large tree." I started doubtfully.

"I can do it, Mother, I'm not a child any more." He tried to draw himself up in a vain attempt to prove his worthiness but only succeeded in emphasising his youth. His small face turned up to me, shining with hope and excitement. How could I deny my son anything?

He hustled me out of the room, declaring he needed peace and quiet to work in, but also that it was to be a surprise. I got a glimpse of his face set in concentration, small tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth before the door closed and I resigned myself to waiting.

"Mother? You can come in now." I entered the room with much trepidation. My heart sank when I saw the tree; it didn't match my vision at all. Clumps of snow threatened to fall off the ends of branches, lopsided baubles that seemed to float in midair in a mishmash of colour, something stringy that I presumed should have been tinsel shone in elaborate loops and whirls.

"Mother?"

I took one look at the tree, one look at his face shining with pride and I smiled at him.

"It's perfect."


	11. Door 11

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Door #11 **

Throughout the house, a sweet childish treble could be heard singing merrily:

"Old toy trains  
Little toy trucks  
Little toy drums  
Coming from a sack.  
Carried by a man  
Dressed in white and red  
Little boy, don't you think it's time you were in bed?

"Close your eyes  
Listen to the skies  
All is calm  
All is well  
Soon you'll hear Kris Kringle and the Jingle Bells.

"Bringing old toy trains  
Little toy trucks  
Little toy drums  
Coming from a sack.  
Carried by a man  
Dressed in white and red  
Little boy, don't you think it's time you were in bed?"

"Draco! If you sing that once more...!"


	12. Door 12

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Door #12**

I shouldn't have felt like an intruder.

I stood in the doorway watching them as they decorated the tree together, the light from the fire playing over smiling faces. I heard the low murmur of the two adults as they shared confidences with each other, along with the giggle of the child and it made my heart wrench.

"Draco? Are you all right?" I realised that my presence had been noticed.

"Dwaco, come help!" A small weight hurled itself at me and then atiny hand slipped into mine.

"I didn't want to interrupt," I admitted, joining them in the room. "You looked so - happy."

There was a tug on my trousers and I looked down into a face filled with impatience. "Dwaco, this is for you to hang." A guady bauble was pushed into my hand and I was directed as to the correct location on the tree for it.

Before long, the tree was finally decorated. I eased myself into an armchair and my lap was rapidly claimed by our diminutive boss. "Mummy, turn the lights on!" Mummy did as she was bid and we all oohed in satisfaction. "It's so pwetty," the child sighed in delight and the adults agreed.

I hugged the child close to me, enjoying the feeling of her soft body in my arms and she beamed up at me. This was not my house, it was not even my rightful place, yet here I felt at peace and as though I belonged. I finally realised there were two sorts of families: that which you were born into and that which you choose to belong to, and the second was no less important despite its lack of blood ties.

This was the family I chose. This was my home.


	13. Door 13

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

* * *

**

**Door #13**

"Mother?"  
"Yes, Draco?"  
"How does Father Christmas manage to deliver presents to children all over the world in the one night?"  
"He has a Time Turner."

"Mother?"  
"Yes, Draco."  
"How does Father Christmas get to all the children all over the world?"  
"By Floo."

"Mother?"  
"Yes, Draco?!"  
"Is Father Christmas a wizard?"  
"Of course."  
"Do you think he was in Gryffindor or Slytherin? I mean, he wears a lot of red and he's nice to everyone no matter who they are but he sneaks into people's houses in the middle of the night and - "  
"Good night, Draco."  
"Good night, Mother."


	14. Door 14

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

* * *

**

**Door #14**

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the Manor  
No one was stirring, thought it could be a glamour.  
Except for one person whom I'm sure you have guessed  
To his bedroom window had his nose closely pressed.  
I'm sure I need not introduce this little boy,  
Who goes by the name of one Draco Malfoy.  
Grey eyes were searching the skies up above  
For a sign of the man he'd heard so much of.  
His parents had told him on a night such as this  
Little boys were presented with wonderful gifts.  
All they had to do was to simply be good  
And Draco was sure he'd done as best as he could.

Away in the east came a glimmer of light  
Which grew as it came closer revealing the sight:  
A bright red sleigh pulled by eight strong reindeer  
And a man whose round face beamed with good cheer.  
Draco's eyes and mouth opened in total surprise;  
He'd been sure that the stories were nothing but lies.  
Mindful of the fact he should be sleeping in bed,  
He scrambled there quickly and covered his head.  
A soft sound of footsteps could be heard on the roof,  
And impatient clatters from a reindeer's hoof.  
With a sudden rustle inside the chimney stack  
There appeared in the grate the man and his sack.

Draco was peering from under the sheet  
Whilst wondering if this visitor he should greet.  
He decided to pretend to awake with a yawn  
But on doing so was met with a look of pure scorn.  
The man was standing there checking a list  
And on seeing young Draco, pursed up his lips.  
"Now you are Mr Malfoy, I presume?" he did ask.  
"How did you know?" Draco said with a gasp.  
The man just chuckled and replied with a wink,  
"Because I'm St Nicholas but you knew that, I think."  
"Now, I need you to tell me something if you would,  
For I cannot tell if you've been bad or been good."

Draco sat up and replied with a smirk,  
"Sounds like your elves haven't been doing their work.  
Now listen closely and take note if you would,  
As this year I have been extra specially good."  
St Nick nodded thoughtfully and rubbed at his beard,  
"In that case, young Draco, it is as I feared."  
He picked up his sack and shook his grey head,  
"This year, Mr Malfoy, I was sadly misled.  
"Your answer you see, told me more than you know  
And now it is time for old St Nick to go."  
"You can't go yet!" Draco cried out in fear,  
"What about my presents? Isn't that why you're here?"

St Nicholas began to laugh till he cried,  
While poor Draco pouted and rubbed at his eyes.  
St Nick blew his nose on a red handkerchief  
And sighed in pleasure from blessed relief.  
"Now Draco," he bestowed a bright smile on the boy,  
"There are no presents for you, not one single toy.  
I should have remembered as soon as I came in,  
That you are a Malfoy and a Slytherin.  
And those two simple factors mean that you never could  
Be anything remotely resembling good."  
He disappeared up the chimney and got back in his sleigh,  
And then, with a whistle, started flying away.  
But as he left, he called out with a grin,  
"Merry Christmas to all, unless you're a Slytherin!"

* * *

**A/N:** With apologies to Clement Clark Moore and my fellow Slytherins. 


	15. Door 15

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**

**Door #15**

Dear Father Christmas,  
This year I want an owl of my own and a new broom and a new quill and a new mirror one that doesnt keep telling me how cute I am because Im 7 now and too old to be cute. I would also like some new robes, black, embroidered with silver. Or green. But not red. Or blue.  
From  
Draco Malfoy (age 7)


	16. Door 16

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

* * *

**

**Door #16**

Dear Father Christmas,  
Father informs me that you don't exist. Mother assures me you do. If you do exist, I would like a new broom please, preferably a Nimbus. If you don't, then please disregard this letter.  
From  
Draco Malfoy (age 9)


	17. Door 17

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

* * *

**

**Door #17**

Dear Father Christmas  
Many thanks for the Nimbus you finally left last year. This year, I would like for Potter to get his comeuppance. I'm sure you're capable of that. If not, then I'll have a journal. Preferably one that locks.  
Many thanks.  
From  
Draco Malfoy (age 11)


	18. Door 18

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**

* * *

**

**Door #18**

Dear Father Christmas  
I hope you are well. I know I'm a little old to be writing to you but I was hoping that age didnt concern you. There's only one thing I would like this year. It's a bit unusual but I'm sure you can manage. There's someone I'm interested in but they seem to be immune to my charm. We started off on the wrong foot and it's got progressively worse from there. I'm out of alternatives. See what you can do.  
From  
Draco Malfoy (age 17)


	19. Door 19

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**

**Door #19**

The elves had been busy. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the Christmas cake; it was a work of art: the smooth white icing covering the surface was draped with spirals of spun sugar; miniature figures arranged in one corner were having a snowball fight with tiny balls of icing and sparkling silver letters round the sides proclaimed 'Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year' to all and sundry.

I gasped in delight and edged closer to see it better.

"Not to touch!" one of the elves cried out and rushed over to protect the delicacy. I raised my head and simply looked at the elf, making it whimper and run off, presumably to bang its head with a poker or some such thing. As I strode from the kitchen, I took one last lingering look at the cake. I was determined to taste it.

Later that night, when the Manor was asleep, I crept down the back stairs to the kitchen. With wand held high, casting a small circle of light about me, I gingerly pushed open the door and entered the silent room. There on the counter in all its pristine glory was the cake. I tiptoed over and stood staring at it. I could practically taste the plump fruit bursting in my mouth, releasing their juices mingled with the good whisky it had been drowned with over the past few weeks; the tang of the almond paste and the sweetness of the icing in contrast with the spices, all making my mouth water.

I suddenly got the feeling that there was something not quite right here. Taking a step back, I quickly glanced about me but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was only when I looked at the cake again, I noticed that one of the corners was very clearly missing. With a frown, I realised that someone had beaten me to it. Stepping closer to examine it more carefully, my foot came into contact with something underneath the counter and I very clearly heard a muffled grunt. Bending down, I cast my wand into the darkness where it illuminated a blond head.

"Come out here," I ordered and a subdued figure clambered out. I gave him a disappointed glare and sent him to bed. "I'll deal with you in the morning, Draco."

"Yes, Father," he said and scuttled off upstairs. I turned my attention to the cake and sighed. Oh well, it had already been cut into, one more slice wasn't going to hurt.


	20. Door 20

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**

**Door #20**

"Are you ready for Christmas?"  
"I think so."  
"Sent all your cards?"  
"Yep. And not on the last minute this year as usual."  
"Presents bought and wrapped?"  
"Oh yes, I made sure of that. Last year I was wrapping them on Christmas Eve, it seemed like a complete waste of time."  
"Christmas tree up and decorated?"  
"I even bought some new trimmings and a set of Christmas lights which match!"  
"So you're all ready then."  
"Certainly looks like it."  
"I don't know, it just doesn't feel like Christmas."  
"I know what you mean."

_sigh_

"Oh wow... Draco, look!"  
"It's snowing!"  
"It's beautiful."  
"Now it feels like Christmas."


	21. Door 21

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**

**Door #21**

"Flitwick's been busy, I see," Goyle commented as we walked down to breakfast one morning.  
"It does look as though he's outdone himself this year," Crabbe replied with a grin.  
"Outdone himself?" I retorted. "There isn't a spare inch that isn't covered with holly, mistletoe, icicles or something sickeningly sparkly. I swear, if we go up to the dorm and find ivy twined round the posts of our beds, I'm going to complain."  
"Even more than you are already?" A familiar voice sounded behind me. "Don't you have any Christmas spirit, Malfoy?"  
"I have plenty of Christmas spirit, Potter," I replied swiftly, not breaking stride, "I was just voicing the opinion that Flitwick has rather gone overboard. This place looks like there was an explosion in a tinsel factory." I indicated one of the Christmas trees as I passed into the Great Hall. It was so covered in silver strands, you could barely see the branches. "Still, you have to admire his colour scheme."  
I heard more than saw Potter choke at the realisation that most of the decorations were silver and green. There was muttering behind me but I paid it no heed and sauntered off to breakfast.

The next morning, as I was heading off to the Great Hall as normal, I found myself entering behind Potter and his two friends. "That looks more like it," I heard Potter say in approval and wondered what he was referring to. The next second, I crossed over the threshold and my eyes were assaulted by a mass of Christmas trees bedecked in scarlet and gold.  
"Oh, my only holy sainted aunt," I swore, "What on earth happened here?" The grin on the Weasel's face was almost painful to see. "Oh wait, let me guess, you did."  
He nodded eagerly. "Yep, we thought we'd amend the colour scheme to something a little more tasteful."  
I studied the Hall thoughtfully. Nodding slowly, I replied, "So I see. There's only one problem though."  
"You don't like red and gold?" Potter sniggered.  
"It's not that," I said with studied nonchalance, "it's just that holly, ivy, mistletoe, pine trees are all very definitely green. It doesn't matter what you do, green is part of Christmas. You'll just have to put up with it." With a smirk, I sauntered off to breakfast, leaving them fuming behind me.


	22. Door 22

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**

**Door #22**

I don't really do Christmas presents. Buying them, I mean. I get a few for select people such as my parents and whichever of my classmates I decide to honour that year. I receive plenty though. Various relatives I've never heard of and friends of my parents grace me with gifts as a way of currying favour - though I'm never sure whether it's mine or Father's they're after - just to persuade me to look a little kindly in the direction of some female member of their family. My Housemates also bestow me with garishly wrapped parcels as a way of attracting my attention, either for the same reason as the friends and relations or just because to have acceptance as a member of my inner circle would make them a cut above the rest. It's all pointless, of course; a Malfoy cannot be bought. Well, not with material things anyway.

So how did I find myself in the exact same situation? I sat on my bed and stared at the package on my dresser. The silver paper sparkled under the gentle glow of the torches and I gently reached forward to smooth out a crease. A few tweaks of the ribbon with delicate fingers and my perfectionist nature was momentarily satisfied. Now all I had to do was find the right moment to present it.

I hoped that the intended recipient would understand the nature in which it was given. It was more than just a simple gift; it was an indication of an emotion currently hidden but one I felt I was ready to reveal. There was so much at stake that the mere thought threatened to make me break out in a nervous sweat. I rubbed my hands on my thighs to combat this. I knew that I could either sit here and wait forever for the perfect moment to come to me, or I could take hold of my future with both hands and go looking for it. With characteristic decisiveness, I took the package and strode out of the room.

I didn't have to search too hard; I seemed to know exactly where they'd be. From my vantage point in the doorway, I studied the line of a slender throat, the curve of soft pink lips and the sparkle of clear eyes. I drifted over to join the crowd which seemed to just melt away leaving just the two of us alone, standing face to face.

My mouth was dry, my heart hammering painfully in my chest. I licked my lips and swallowed hard, not meeting those eyes.

"Hello." My voice sounded painfully weak and thin. Not knowing what to say, I simply held out the gift with hands that appeared steady though I was sure I could feel them shaking. I dared to risk a glance up at those brilliant eyes and saw them flick down to the present and then back up to meet mine. I was used to presenting an outwardly controlled expression at all times and my training stood me in good stead now, though I had never had to concentrate so hard to maintain it before.

Seconds ticked by. I took a slow long deep breath, feeling it rattle in my throat as I waited for the response, for any response. Then a slow flush of emotion suffused those pale cheeks, eyes softened into a smile and those delectable pink lips revealed white teeth as they replied.

"Hello."


	23. Door 23

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**

**Door #23 **

**Draco Malfoy's Twelve Days of Christmas **

On the first day of Christmas, my parents bought for me,  
A Nimbus broom two thousand and three!

On the second day of Christmas, my parents bought for me,  
Two eagle owls  
And a Nimbus broom two thousand and three!

On the third day of Christmas, my parents bought for me,  
Three brand new quills  
Two eagle owls  
And a Nimbus broom two thousand and three!

On the fourth day of Christmas, my parents bought for me,  
Four Chocolate Frogs  
Three brand new quills  
Two eagle owls  
And a Nimbus broom two thousand and three!

On the fifth day of Christmas, my parents bought for me,  
One Golden Snitch!  
Four Chocolate Frogs  
Three brand new quills  
Two eagle owls  
And a Nimbus broom two thousand and three!

On the sixth day of Christmas, my parents bought for me  
Six House Elves cleaning  
One Golden Snitch!  
Four Chocolate Frogs  
Three brand new quills  
Two eagle owls  
And a Nimbus broom two thousand and three!

On the seventh day of Christmas, my parents bought for me  
Seven sets of robes  
Six House Elves cleaning  
One Golden Snitch!  
Four Chocolate Frogs  
Three brand new quills  
Two eagle owls  
And a Nimbus broom two thousand and three!

On the eighth day of Christmas, my parents bought for me  
Eight Potions brewing  
Seven sets of robes  
Six House Elves cleaning  
One Golden Snitch!  
Four Chocolate Frogs  
Three brand new quills  
Two eagle owls  
And a Nimbus broom two thousand and three!

On the ninth day of Christmas, my parents bought for me  
Nine Cauldrons bubbling  
Eight Potions brewing  
Seven sets of robes  
Six House Elves cleaning  
One Golden Snitch!  
Four Chocolate Frogs  
Three brand new quills  
Two eagle owls  
And a Nimbus broom two thousand and three!

On the tenth day of Christmas, my parents bought for me  
Ten golden Gobstones  
Nine Cauldrons bubbling  
Eight Potions brewing  
Seven sets of robes  
Six House Elves cleaning  
One Golden Snitch!  
Four Chocolate Frogs  
Three brand new quills  
Two eagle owls  
And a Nimbus broom two thousand and three!

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my parents bought for me  
Eleven Lockhart products  
Ten golden Gobstones  
Nine Cauldrons bubbling  
Eight Potions brewing  
Seven sets of robes  
Six House Elves cleaning  
One Golden Snitch!  
Four Chocolate Frogs  
Three brand new quills  
Two eagle owls  
And a Nimbus broom two thousand and three!

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my parents bought for me  
Twelve Every Flavour Beans  
Eleven Lockhart products  
Ten golden Gobstones  
Nine Cauldrons bubbling  
Eight Potions brewing  
Seven sets of robes  
Six House Elves cleaning  
One Golden Snitch!  
Four Chocolate Frogs  
Three brand new quills  
Two eagle owls  
And a Nimbus broom two thousand and three!


	24. Door 24

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Door #24 **

I lay in bed for a while that morning, just staring at the ceiling and trying to get up the urge to get up. I pulled the covers around my shoulders, snuggling down into the warmth in my narrow bed. I could hear other people moving in the house, their murmurs and whispers and excited giggles. It didn't make me feel any more inclined to rise. I just kept thinking how things weren't going to be the same this year. It didn't feel like Christmas at all. Where was the magic?

The whispers got louder as though the people were congregating outside my bedroom door. There was a gentle tap and a soft voice asking "Draco?"

"I'm awake," I replied.

The door opened and a figure entered the room. "I brought you some coffee." A steaming mug was placed on the bedside table.

"Thanks."

"Don't be long, certain people are getting impatient."

I grinned as a tiny person charged at the bed and flung themselves on me. "Dwaco! Dwaco! Get up!" I fought them off as best I could, using all tactics I had: struggling, tickling and as a last resort, feigning injury, till we both emerged rumpled and laughing.

"Okay, okay! Let me get up and dressed, all right?"

"Be quick! I want my pwesents!"

"The sooner you let me up, the sooner I can get dressed." This made sense and with a final order of "Huwwy up!" I was left alone, hearing the shouts of "He's getting up!" over footsteps clattering down the wooden stairs.

With a sigh and a chuckle, I collapsed back on my pillows and noticed the mug of coffee waiting for me. I inhaled the rich aroma before bringing it to my lips and drinking deeply, swallowing down with it any feelings of regret and disappointment I may have had. Thus fortified, I managed to clamber out of bed and tumbled into the shower.

Before long, I was squeaky clean and dressing in front of a full-length mirror, remembering another mirror in another place with a pang that closed up my throat and made it momentarily difficult to breathe. This was just a normal ordinary mirror; a long piece of silver-backed glass in a simple metal frame. That was all there was to it, nothing else. I took a long shuddering breath and put such thoughts to the back of my mind.

With a final check of my reflection, I walked over to the curtains and pulled each one back before taking a cursory glance outside. The sky hung heavy, looking as though it was balanced on the very tops of the trees. I left the room and went downstairs where I was greeted with smiles and an excitedly bouncing child who hurled their body at my legs.

"We've forbidden entry into the front room, we didn't want you to miss out on the surprise."

"Can we go in now?" Without waiting for an answer, a tiny hand was slipped in mine, pulling me towards the closed door behind which the Christmas tree and presents awaited.

"Ohhhh..." A sigh of wonder escaped the child upon seeing the large pile of brightly wrapped parcels. "Where did they come from? How did they get here? Are they all mine?"

"Are we not allowed any?" I asked with a smile, taking a seat on the floor with no heed to what it would do to my trousers. "Haven't we been good too?"

A tiny face was screwed up in thought before replying. "Of course!" I nearly laughed out loud at the seriousness of the expression and consideration given to this response. My heart swelled a little at the knowledge that this child deemed me worthy of gifts and I brushed my hand over the soft hair that crowned the little head. Fairy lights reflected in large blue eyes that were looking over my shoulder. "Dwaco, look!"

I turned to see what was so captivating and noticed the gentle flurry of white flakes that had started to fall. "It's snowing," I breathed, joining the little child in wonder. Once again I felt as though I was six years old, captivated by the arrival of presents on Christmas morning left by an unseen hand, watching snowflakes falling to cover the ground in a blanket of white, and seeing my parents smiling and sharing in my enjoyment as I played with my new toys. Once again, I found the magic of Christmas in the eyes of a Muggle child.

* * *

**A/N:** Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I hope you've enjoyed reading my Malfoy Advent Calendar. Many of your questions will be answered in the final chapters of _Father To Son_, andin the followingParts Two and Three of _I Am Draco_. Merry Christmas to you all! Ganimede 2004 


End file.
